Monsters
by viv-heart
Summary: After Hermione's mysterious disappearance, the last person who saw her alive is brought for questioning to the Auror's office: Draco Malfoy. He is the Auror's only hope on finding out what happened to her. And what is Pansy Parkinson's involvement in the whole affair? Dramione, EWE, dark, alcohol abuse, manipulation, swearing, GENERAL ABUSE & VIOLENCE WARNING, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing anything remotely angsty. It's a two-shot and already completely written. I will post the second part depending on the response either this week or the next. That means, tell me what you think and you will get it earlier!**

 **Thanks to Nantai for betaing**

 **AND CHECK THE WARNINGS!**

* * *

I

 _15.12.2002 22:15_

Draco stumbles through the door, throwing angry glances at the Aurors who pushed him in, an insult on his lips, when he notices Harry and Ron standing in the room.

"Where is she?" Ron growls, but Harry holds his arm firmly, silently stopping the redhead from attacking Draco.

Draco smiles as he straightens up, adjusting his jacket that had been ruffled when he was hurled to the Ministry. "So this is what this is about," he drawls. "Interesting. Too bad I can't help you."  
"Stop lying!" Ron says, and Draco sees Harry's hand tighten around his arm.

"I am not lying," Draco says calmly, now serious. "I can't help you."  
"You were the last person who spoke to her," Harry pushes.

"So what?" Draco asks, studying his nails. "Doesn't mean anything."

"We have witnesses that saw you two arguing in front of her place the night she disappeared," Ron snarls and Draco looks up.

"That still doesn't mean I have anything to do with it. I am sure your precious witnesses will tell you that she went upstairs and I left."

"You are not leaving before we find her," Harry looks Draco directly in the eye, making a silent promise. Draco would spend the rest of his days in Azkaban if anything happened to Hermione.

Draco's lips curl downward. "You can't hold me here forever, Potter," he hisses.

"I can," Harry retorts, frowning. "And I will, unless you tell me what I want to know."  
"And what is it?" Draco asks as blood starts dripping from his hand as his fingernails dig into his skin. He is tired and angry. So angry.

"You should sit down. It's going to be a long night," Harry says and motions to the chair nearest to Draco. There are two more at the other site of the table and Harry sits down on one, while Ron remains standing.

Draco sighs and obliges. "You really had to do this at night, didn't you?"

Harry ignores his comment and leans forward. "What were you arguing about?"

"None of your business," Draco crosses his arms over his chest and frowns when he sees the blood dripping from his hand.

"What were you doing there, then?" Harry asks. It is obvious that he is trying to control himself, but Draco can see that he is distressed. He has dark circles under his eyes and his hair is even messier than usual. He looks like he hasn't slept for days, maybe weeks. Draco isn't surprised. He can imagine what he is feeling and knows he would be the same if he was in their position. No, he would be even worse. Actually, he is worse, even though they can't see it.

"I walked her home," Draco replies truthfully. He is willing to tell them that much. They know that he had been there anyway.

"Why would you do that?" Ron asks and Draco turns to him. Ron is looking better than Harry, but seems angrier as well. He stands there with arms crossed over his chest, staring daggers into Draco. It's obvious, that he thinks Draco hurt Hermione, maybe even killed her.

"She asked me to," Draco says and watches Ron's face change colour.

"Liar," Ron hisses and Draco smirks.

"Prove it," he drawls.

"Why would she do that?" Harry steps in in an attempt to prevent an escalation so soon. He knows that there will one sooner or later, but he wants to get as much information as he can before that happens.

"None of your business," Draco says again and he can practically hear Ron's teeth grind together.

"Look, Malfoy," Harry runs a hand through his hair, sounding more tired than Draco has ever heard him. "I don't want to threaten you or torture you or anything, but I will if you don't cooperate. You have to understand that we have gotten permission to use any means necessary to find her. And I mean any."

Draco bites his lip. He knows Harry well enough to know that he isn't joking. He would really do anything for Hermione if he truly believes it is the right thing to do, and he does right now.

"We were going out," he says finally, watching Harry closely for any reaction. He doesn't need to watch Ron, no. His reaction is predictable. He turns red and starts accusing him of lying. But Harry isn't.

"Why should I believe you?" Harry asks, his eyes never leaving Draco. "She has never as much as hinted that you were dating."

"Just look at Weasley," Draco mutters. "Should be explanation enough for why she never told you."

"Doesn't prove it's true," Harry says and Draco sighs.

"Do I really have to spell everything out for you?" He is getting bored. He had hoped that the Minister would assign Hermione's case to somebody else because of the personal connection, but it seems they were kept on the case because of their vigour and well… They were war-heroes. Even years after the war they got what they wanted, Harry 'Saint' Potter especially. "Haven't you ever wondered about Hermione's change in behaviour? Leaving early, smiling a lot more, dressing up? Nothing?"

Harry and Ron look at each other. "We noticed her fear," Ron says. "Her paranoia."  
Draco's face falls. "You think it's my fault." It isn't a question and he doesn't need an answer. It's written all over their faces.

"Fine. How can I convince you that I am innocent?"

"Tell us where she is," Harry says. "If you are telling the truth and you are indeed her boyfriend, you should know."  
Draco runs a hand through his hair. "We had a fight that evening just like you said. I didn't know she was going to disappear. Looking back, she might even have staged the fight to stop me from noticing that she was gone for a few days, if we assume that she left willingly."  
Harry nods. Draco's words make sense but he doesn't look too convinced. Maybe if it was anybody else he would have believed them, but Draco always gets the special treatment. He wishes sometimes that he had treated them better back at school, but always pushes that thought away, reminding himself that they hadn't been any better and certainly are not now. There is a reason why Hermione had never told them and he is reminded of it now more than ever.

"How did it start?" Harry asks finally and Draco sighs. He should have known that he would go down that path.

* * *

 _7.4.2000 23:30_

It is raining and Draco is in a terrible mood as he pushes open the door to his favourite muggle bar. He had started frequenting those establishments shortly after the war, wanting to be alone and unrecognised.

He doesn't have to order and the bartender puts his gin in front of him silently. He has learned to leave Draco alone, except for the occasional refill or change of orders, shortly after Draco started coming there.

Draco nods to him in thanks and moves to his favourite corner place. He sits there for hours, sipping from his drink and contemplating life, when the door bursts open suddenly, letting in the cold wind from outside and he hears some of the patrons mutter in protest.

But he doesn't care, doesn't even bother to look up who the intruder is, and continues sipping his drink. He cherishes those nights away from everything that is his life these days and won't let anyone take them from him.

That's until he hears quiet sobs next to him. Draco turns around to send them away but stops mid-word when the woman looks up.

"Granger?" he whispers at the sight of her red eyes and she groans.

"It is just my luck to run into you," she says with defeat in her voice. "Go ahead, make fun of me."  
Draco wants to say something, to insult her, but he doesn't find the words. He had seen her cry on several occasions before, but it had been different and she hadn't been anything but fierce since then.

He pushes his glass to her instead and she looks at him intensely before taking it and drinking up in one go. Draco nods to the bartender and two new glasses are placed in front of them.

"Why are you here?" she asks as she uses her sleeves to wipe away her tears.

Draco grimaces and offers her his handkerchief. "I don't ask you, you don't ask me," he says and Hermione falls silent, but takes the handkerchief and cleans her face.

They sit there for a while, drinking in silence.

She smiles at him when she leaves.

* * *

 _15.12.2002 23:00_

"And you are telling me that it had become a regular occurrence?" Harry asks, finishing his notes on Draco's story.

Draco nods.

"It's hard to believe," Harry says. "She never drank much."

"War changes people, Potter," Draco drawls and Ron slams his hand on the table.

"That's enough," he hisses and Draco rises an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"  
"I've had enough of your lies. Tell me what you have done to her! Now," he demands.

Draco looks at Harry who looks more and more tired with every passing minute.  
"You should take a break, Ron," he says and Ron gapes at him.

"What are you talking about? Don't tell me you believe him!" Ron fumes and Harry sighs.

"Ron, your emotions are clouding your judgement. You are tired and temperamental and please, let me find out what he knows," Harry pleads and Ron turns red, but finally agrees.

The door barely closed behind him when Harry's face darkens. "What did you mean by that?" he asks.

"We grew up," Draco replies nonchalantly and Harry runs a hand through his hair.

"So she didn't say anything to you?" he asks.

"About what?" Draco demands. Harry could be hinting at anything, but if he is talking about what Draco thinks he is, this conversation just turned ten times more interesting.

"She believed that somebody was following her," Harry says, watching Draco like an eagle, keen on seeing his reaction. "We didn't believe her."  
"But you do now. You think it was me," Draco finishes his sentence and there is no question in it. "That's why you send Weasley away. You feared he would jump me."  
"Were you following her?" Harry asks quietly.

"No," Draco replies. "Why should I? She came to me because you didn't believe her."

* * *

 _3.6.2000 0:20_

Draco sits at his usual spot in the bar all alone, sipping from his drink, but he is keeping an eye on the door just in case. Draco fears that she won't come again every time he sees her go.

When she comes in he is relieved. He has come to enjoy her company even if they don't talk. It's just good to have somebody there, somebody who understands.

He has to admit he is surprised that she is there that evening, as she doesn't usually come in on Fridays. His face falls when he notices that she's shaking.

"What's going on?" he asks, breaking the rule he had established that first night.

"Nothing," she mutters, staring into her drink and her knuckles turn white around her glass.

"Then why are you here?" Draco pushes and Hermione flashes him an angry glare.

"Since when do you care?" she asks and Draco scoffs.

"I am trying to be nice for once in my life," he hisses and Hermione shrugs.

"Go being nice somewhere else," she says and Draco's jaw clenches.

"It's the same thing like before, isn't it?" he demands and Hermione turns to face him, her finger pointed at him in accusation.

"I came here to get a drink. No more, no less," she hisses and Draco crosses his arms over his chest.

"Sure," he says and Hermione turns away once again.

"But I know that you only come here when you are upset and I assume lonely," he continues. "We might not talk but it's impossible to ignore."  
Hermione snorts at that and downs her drink. "Do us both a favour and return to not talking," she says and orders another drink.

"Granger," he says. "Stop."  
She doesn't react and smiles at the bartender, but it's the kind of smile that doesn't reach your eyes and Draco gets angry.

He has known this girl for 9 years and he can't remember a single time she has asked for help. Sure, they hadn't been friends, to the contrary, but everybody knew that Hermione Granger was the most independent, strong girl in the British wizarding community.

"It is okay to ask for help," he mutters and Hermione's head snaps around and she stares at him for a long while.

"Just like you asked?" she shoots back and Draco flinches.

"I have been a fool," he says. "Still am. But you aren't."

Her eyes widen at that and she turns away again. Draco runs a hand through his hair in frustration. He wants to do the right thing for once in his life but she won't let him. And he hates her for it, but he hates himself for caring more.

It's just that she doesn't judge him, doesn't hate him as far as he can tell and in times like these it's all he can ask for. Sure, it is getting better and better with the time passing by, but there are still enough people who cross the street when they see him, throwing angry glances in his direction as he passes by. More stores than he can count won't serve him and it's not rare that people act like he is air. It's better than the insults and hatred he had gotten shortly after the war, but he is tired of it anyway.

"If you don't want to talk to me, talk to Potter," he says and Hermione laughs. It's not a nice laugh – it lacks any mirth.

"I tried," she says and Draco closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. He should have known. While she was always there for Potter and Weasley, she had been pushed away by them more than once during their school years. He knows – he had watched them closely.

"He didn't listen," he states and Hermione finishes another drink. She is getting drunker and drunker with every passing second and he doesn't blame her.

"Oh, he did," Hermione hisses. "But he didn't believe me."  
Draco rises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he asks, but Hermione only shakes her head, swaying dangerously on the tall stool.

Draco doesn't know what to do. It seems that the bartender thinks that it's fine to let Hermione drink as much as she wants as she isn't alone and he mouths to him that it's enough. The bartender shrugs and turns away to serve another customer.

"When was it?" Draco continues questioning her and Hermione turns to glare at him. Only then, he notices the tears streaming down her face.

Draco doesn't know what to do. "I am sorry," he whispers and she glares at him.

"Shut up," she hisses and Draco looks away in shame. He is bad at dealing with feelings.

Hermione tries to order another drink, but the bartender refuses to serve her, claiming she is too drunk. She turns to Draco and pokes him into the chest with her finger really hard. He flinches.

"Who do you think you are?" she glares at him. "It's not your fucking business how much I drink! You had no right to do that!"  
"Go home, Granger," he says and she reaches for his drink, finishing it too.

"No," she says and slams the empty glass on the counter. "I am simply going somewhere else where the personnel will serve me and there are no nosy prats."  
She tries to stand up, but sways dangerously and Draco catches her. He is fuming, but he tries to control himself.

He supports Hermione, who is trying to wriggle away but can barely stand on her own, with one hand while he pays for their drinks, before dragging her out of the bar.

"Where do you live?" he asks, wishing for nothing more than to dump her in her bed and get the hell away. A drunk, emotional Granger is too much for him to handle.

"I am not going home," she says and tries to get away once more.

"You need to sleep and sober up," he hisses.

"But I don't want to go home," she whispers and starts crying again.

Draco groans. The evening is getting worse and worse and he knows he couldn't forgive himself if he let anything happen to the woman in his arms. She had been through too much already. He hates himself for the idea, but it's the only solution that comes to his mind.

"Would you be willing to sleep somewhere else?" he asks and Hermione looks up.

"Where?"

"At my place?" he suggests and she frowns, but the sobs die down.

"Why would I want to go home with you?" she sounds outraged and Draco sighs.

"Not that way. You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch. But you are drunk and emotional and certainly not able to take care of yourself. As you don't want to go home or to Weasley or Potter it leaves me with no choice."  
Hermione hesitates for a moment, but nods finally.

"But you stay away from me!" she says and Draco rolls his eyes and apparates them to his flat.

The next morning is awkward.

He is already awake when she comes out of his room, sitting on the couch reading.

"Morning," he says and Hermione replies awkwardly, looking everywhere but at him.

"There's toast in the kitchen if you want any," he tries again and Hermione shakes her head, hundreds of excuses at the tip of her tongue.

"Granger, wait," Draco puts his book away and stands up.

Hermione turns around, her hand already on the handle of the door and looks at him expectantly.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but if you don't want to spend the night at your place again, you can sleep here."  
She mumbles a quiet thanks and is gone.

It is the fourth time she has taken him on his offer, buying his drinks as a way to thank him when she finally explains.

"Somebody is watching me," she whispers and Draco nearly chokes on his whiskey.

"I told Harry and Ron but they believe I am imagining it. Effects of the war and all that. Just because they are Aurors and weren't able to confirm my suspicion, they think I am crazy. Ron called me a shrink once."

Draco's glass cracks in his hand and he scowls at it before wiping his hand clean on his trousers.

"Do you know who is watching you?" he asks, his voice cold as ice. He can't believe her friends. He knows damn well that she had been the sole reason they had survived the war, her instincts being sharpened by it beyond measure. It made sense that she saw what they didn't.

He doesn't even consider the possibility that she is imagining it, not after he saw her withstand his aunt.

"An ex," she whispers, her head bowed in shame and Draco wants to throw something against the wall. He had been a lot of things in his life, most of them bad, and had done so many unforgivable deeds, but he would never dare to hurt a woman like that. His mother had seen to that.

"What's his name?" he hisses and Hermione looks at him.

"I won't tell you," she says firmly and Draco pinches the back of his nose. It seems Hermione has guessed that he would go after the man the second she told him.

"Fine," he mutters. "But if you know he is there, you come to me."  
"No," Hermione says flatly and Draco can't believe her pride. But on the other hand, Pansy had been the same before the incident happened.

* * *

 _16.12.2002 00:00_

They are disturbed by Ron's return and Draco stops talking.

Ron looks between them and motions to Harry to follow him outside. Draco watches them talk animatedly through the glass. Ron says something that makes Harry grimace and he leaves. Ron looks after him for a moment before walking back into the interrogation room.

"Malfoy," he mutters and sits down.

"Weasley," Draco replies and they stare each other.

"No matter what you told him, I don't believe you," Ron says finally and Draco frowns.

"Like you didn't believe her?" he hisses and Ron's ears turn red.

"Shut up!" he shouts and Draco leans back into his chair, smirking.

"I bet you make an excellent Auror," he drawls and Ron's hands begin to tremble with rage ever so slightly. It had always been too easy to rile him up. Draco wonders how much more it would take to make him explode and be removed from his presence, when he gets an idea.

"How long did you date?" Draco asks nonchalantly and Ron frowns.

"None of your business," he says.

"I was always wondering if it was you, who took her virginity. She wouldn't tell me, you know," Draco drawls and watches with amusement as Ron's face turns redder and redder.

"Was it you who taught her to kneel at one's feet and beg for things she didn't want? Was it you? Was it you who told her that her brain was worthless without good looks and sexual favours?"

Ron jumps up and slams his hands onto the table, knocking over the chair in the process. "Don't you dare talk about her like that!" he shouts and Draco looks at him blankly.

"So it was that bastard," he says calmly, but is raging inside. He doesn't know yet what he will do if he ever gets his hands on that damned man, but it won't be nice. "Explains quite a lot. He used her, he manipulated her, and he isn't willing to let her go."

Ron blinks a few times before sinking back into the other chair. "What are you talking about?" he asks.

"Her ex," Draco says. "She never told me his name and I didn't manage to find out. But from what I gathered, he was the manipulative sort. Started like a really nice guy who didn't care she was a heroine and muggleborn and then tried to break her. Luckily, Hermione managed to see it and left him. He started stalking her afterwards, trying to make her break and return to him."

Ron stares at Draco, horror written all over his face.

"What's his name?" Draco asks. "Tell me his name so I can take care of this mess!"

Ron swallows. "I still don't believe you," he says, but his voice is shaking and Draco's shoulders sack. He had been trying to get the name out of Hermione for years now and even her friends aren't willing to share it.

"Then at least go after him," Draco demands, not caring how desperate he sounds. He had planned this whole thing to finally solve the issue, but it is not going like he had hoped.

"Does he know where Hermione is?" Ron asks and Draco shakes his head.

"But you do," Ron exclaims in victory and Draco grimaces.

"I don't. I simply doubt he will be able to find her if neither the Ministry nor me managed it."

Ron glares at him and is about to say something when the door opens again and Harry enters.

"Did he tell you anything?" he asks and Ron hesitates for a split second before shaking his head. Harry sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

He glances at Draco, who is deliberately staring back, and at the chair that is still lying in the corner of the room.

"Maybe we should end it for today," he says. "But we are not letting you go," he turns to Draco and motions for him to stand.

Draco obliges and follows Harry down the corridor leading to the cells where the suspects are held while the investigation continues. Draco knows these cells well and braces himself before entering. He had hoped to never see them again, but he is willing to spend a night there if it means helping Hermione.

They leave and Draco lies down. It's not like he has anything better to do and it is late.

He lies there with his eyes open for a long while, thinking about Hermione, before he falls into a restless sleep. He dreams of blood and screams, the woman he loves in the centre of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Nantai for betaing**

II

 _16.12.2002 04:00_

Draco wakes up to shouts. He sits up as his cell door is yanked open and Harry storms inside, closely followed by Ron and…

"Pansy?" he stares at her in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"  
"Hermione – she is gone!" she explains, tears streaming down her face.

Draco stares at her in horror, before looking into the angry faces of Harry and Ron.

"You knew! You knew where she was the whole time!" Ron shouts and lunges forward. Harry isn't stopping him this time.

He pulls Draco up by the collar and slams him into the wall, holding him there.

"You bastard!" He yells and Draco is struggling to breathe.

"Enough!" Pansy begs but Ron ignores her.

"I should kill you for this!" he continues.

"Or you could let me explain," Draco manages to say and looks at Harry over Ron's shoulder.

"Let him down," Harry says and Draco coughs when he is finally released.

Pansy rushes to sit next to him and he puts an arm around her.

"I am so sorry," she sobs and Draco rubs her back in reassurance.

"We will fix this," he whispers and Harry clears his throat.

"An explanation. Now," he commands and Draco takes a deep breath. Telling them was never part of the plan, but he doesn't have a choice, so he speaks.

* * *

 _25.11.2002 17:55_

Draco stares into the fire, as Hermione paces in front of the couch. Pansy is sitting in one of the armchairs, hugging herself tightly as she waits for either of them to speak.

"We have to do something," Draco says finally and Hermione stops.

"And what?" she asks, outraged. "I am not letting you anywhere near him and the Aurors aren't willing to help! Apparently, stalking isn't a crime according to wizarding law!"  
"It isn't a crime in muggle law either," Pansy chips in and they turn to her.

She shrugs. "I looked into it, back when..." she trails of and Hermione starts pacing again.

"And as long as Harry doesn't take me seriously I can't even twist the laws to get rid of him any other way!" she complains.

"Then we have to make him believe," Draco says without any enthusiasm, but he is head over heels in love with the woman currently destroying his ridiculously expensive rug and will do anything to help her. Especially after the day they had.  
The stalker had left a bouquet of roses in front of Draco's flat where Hermione had spent the night and she almost walked all over them when she left the flat.

While she had gotten various things delivered to her place before, it was the first time that he left anything at Draco's and it unsettled her extremely.

"I have an idea," Pansy says and explains. She wants to take Hermione away to an old Malfoy property in Europe, make it seem like she disappeared and get the Aurors to investigate that way. They simply can't ignore the disappearance of a war heroine.

They agree to stage a fight between Hermione and Draco on the night of her supposed disappearance. Hermione returns to Draco's afterwards, where she meets up with Pansy and they leave for France together, using an ancient Malfoy portkey.

Draco agrees to stay as bait, even though it kills him, but Pansy reassures him that she will do everything she can to protect Hermione.

* * *

 _16.12.2002 4:23_

"What I still don't understand is how you are involved in all of this, Parkinson," Harry says and Pansy's grip on Draco's arm tightens. He knows how much she hates talking about this and gives her a reassuring smile she doesn't return.

"We became friends after she started dating Draco," Pansy explains and Ron snorts.

"As if you would go to these lengths just because you are friends," he sneers and Pansy looks at him in outrage.

"You don't know me if you think that," she hisses. What she doesn't say is that Draco introduced her to Hermione two days after she told him what was going on and they were inseparable since then.

Ron huffs and Pansy turns to Harry, waiting for him to speak. As the head of Auror office he is leading the investigation and therefore it's his opinion that matters.

"You know what Hermione is going through, don't you?" Harry asks finally, studying Pansy carefully.

She bites her lip and nods. Draco starts rubbing soft circles on her back again.

"Tell us more," Harry demands and Pansy takes in a shaky breath.

"It was a guy who thought I needed to be punished for wanting to sell you out," she whispers. "He followed me around and left hateful messages describing terrible things he wanted to do to me."  
"Why didn't you come forward?" Harry asks and Draco snorts.

"It was the years after the war," he explains while Pansy tries to calm down next to him. She still isn't used to talking about it.  
"We could barely leave our homes and go to Diagon Alley or Hogesmeade without being attacked," he continues, his voice lacking any emotion. "I tried to go to the Minsitry once because of some important business, but they wouldn't let me in. She couldn't expect help from them."  
Harry looks like he doesn't know what to say while Ron is still watching them with unease.

"How did you get rid of him?" Ron asks and Draco takes in a deep breath as Pansy starts talking.

"He attacked me one day. Wanted to rape me." Her voice is steady, detached, but Draco knows she is at the verge of an emotional breakdown and the only reason she is doing this is to save Hermione. They have grown really close over the span of the last two years.

"I was lucky as somebody was there to save me," she says vaguely and Harry looks at Draco, who shakes his head. It hadn't been him. He had found out hours later, when Pansy was bought to his place by her saviour.  
"What happened to the attacker?" Harry asks. The silence that follows is answer enough.

"We need names," he says and Draco glares at him.

"What for? Arresting somebody for doing your damn job? Forget it. We are not selling out somebody who did what they had to." After what happened he would never sell out Blaise and Pansy would rather kill Draco herself than allow that to happen if he even thought about betraying him.  
"At least give us the stalker's name. I want to cross him off the missing list," Harry says and Draco and Pansy exchange a look.

"Jimmy Peakes," she says reluctantly and Harry rises his eyebrows.

"I know him," he says in surprise. "He wouldn't do that! And he should have been in school at that time!"

Draco sighs. "He had enough time to make Pansy suffer between April and September while there was no school and he was old enough to leave the place on weekends thanks to the special regulation allowing the pupils to go home and help with rebuilding. After several months of build-up, that was enough. The incident happened during the Easter holidays after the last trials."  
"But he wouldn't do it!" Harry protests, not wanting to believe any of what Draco was saying.

"War changes people," Draco hisses. "Face it. The kid had always looked up to you and wanted to stay for the fight. He lost his best friend, another of your fanatic minions, and if I am not entirely wrong his aunt's whole family as she married a muggle born. Enough reason to want revenge if you ask me and Pansy was somebody who deserved it in his mind."

Harry is at a loss of words while Ron still looks doubtful and Draco continues.

"But enough of that. We have more important matters at hand," he stands up and helps Pansy to do the same. She had calmed down considerably and there is this dangerous glint in her eyes. She is angry and ready to fight.

"Let us help," Draco demands and Harry exchanges a look with Ron before nodding reluctantly. If they are telling the truth and Hermione has been captured by someone obsessed with her they have to hurry up. They don't know what he is capable of.

"What are we going to do?" Pansy asks, looking between the three men.

"We determine that after you tell us what exactly happened," Harry says and she nods.

"We were staying in a city house in Lyon," she explains. "At first, she was really cautious but with every day without any trace of him she relaxed more and more and at the start of the week Hermione was completely at ease and finally ceased to constantly look around and jump at unexpected sounds. It didn't go away completely of course, considering we all are a little jumpy thanks to the war, but it got way better. She went out yesterday afternoon to go to the library around two and didn't return. As all of you surely know, she is able to spend hours upon hours surrounded by books and I started to worry only after the library closed at eight. At nine, I went to look for her before going to the French Ministry for help. Of course, considering that we used a private portkey they had no idea what I wanted and that Hermione Granger was even in the country so it took ages to get anything done. They send a couple of Aurors to look for her and I took an emergency portkey here."

"She's missing for over 12 hours now," Draco mutters in horror and Pansy is at the verge of crying again.

"I am so sorry," she whispers and he squeezes her hand.

"It's not your fault," he says and looks from Harry, who has gone completely pale, to Ron, who finally seemed to realize what was going on.

"Will you finally tell me, who that ex is?" he asks sharply and Harry blinks.

"Roger Davis," Harry blurts out and Pansy's mouth falls open while Draco stares at Harry in shock.

"Excuse me? Isn't that the wanker who the veela girl took to the Yule Ball?" he asks. "The one who wasn't even able to fucking feed himself, not to mention talk or dance? Are you kidding me?"  
"Apparently he is able to perform basic human functions when he is dealing with regular women and can be charming, according to Hermione," Ron says with disgust and Draco looks at him as if he had just been insulted.

"You are saying Hermione is a regular woman?" he asks and Pansy smacks him.

"Now is not the time!" she says and looks expectantly around. "Let's go!"  
"Where?" Harry asks in confusion.

"To his place, of course! I seriously doubt he has stayed with Hermione in France," she explains and Harry nods.

"Yeah, yeah. You might be right. It would be smart to get back before somebody notices she is missing, unless he plans to spend months there. But that would be suspicious."  
"How do we get there?" Draco asks, ignoring Harry's useless rant. "Has any of you been there before?" he looks expectantly between Ron and Harry, but they both shake their heads and Draco curses.

"I can get us his address! Meet me at the fireplaces downstairs!" Ron says and storms of.

"I need my wand back," Draco tells Harry, who looks at him in surprise.

"Oh, right," he mumbles and motions to him to follow. "I forgot."  
They get Draco's wand and make their way down to the ground level.

"What if she isn't there?" Pansy asks, voicing what they have all been thinking.  
"Then we will search every property even remotely related to him," Draco says with determination and Harry agrees.

Ron arrives shortly after and looks between them. "Shouldn't we get reinforcements?" he asks.

"No time," Harry says and Ron gives them the address.

"I go first," Harry says. "Ron second and then you two," he turns to Draco and Pansy.

"I am going second, Potter," Draco protests. "We both know I am a better duellist than Weasley. And it is my girlfriend who is missing."  
Harry doesn't look too happy but agrees to forgo further confrontation. She is already gone too long and he doesn't want to waste any more time. He has fucked up enough as it is.

Harry goes first and Draco follows. When he arrives at the Davis mansion, Harry is standing in front of the fireplace, waiting for them, his wand in his hand. Everything is silent.

The fireplace lights up again and Ron steps out before Pansy follows. They decide to split up, Pansy with Harry and Draco with Ron. It's not ideal, but this way Hermione will know they work together, no matter which pair finds her, and the duelling skills are evenly matched.

Draco and Ron take the upper floor while Harry and Pansy stay downstairs.

Draco runs upstairs, Ron on his heels, and they rush from one room to another checking it for extra wards and charms in a hurry. It's hard to find certain spells in such an old house and they don't have time. They have just exited the third room when they hear a crash downstairs and Draco is sprinting to the stairs before he realizes it. They run into the direction from where the sound came and find Harry and Pansy standing over an unconscious body. Harry has a cut on his cheek and is bleeding, but they seem fine otherwise.

"He caught us by surprise. He didn't see me as he attacked Harry and I stunned him," Pansy says and pokes Roger with the front of her pointy shoe.

"Are we going to question him or look on our own?" Draco asks Harry who runs a hand over his face before he replies.

"Question. Searching this place with only three of us – somebody has to watch him – would take an eternity and I would like to get Hermione rather sooner than later."  
Nobody protests and Ron puts Roger in a body-bind spell before Pansy returns his mobility.

He starts shouting immediately. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he yells. "What is this? You have no right to attack me like this! This is a break-in and assault!"  
Of course, he is right and Draco knows it. They have attacked him based solely on assumptions and the hope that Hermione told Harry and Ron about all her boyfriends with the sole exception of Draco.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry demands and Roger scowls at him.

"I don't know," he says.

"We know that you have been stalking her," Pansy hisses, her voice full with anger and disgust. She looks like she would love to stab the man in front of her a dozen times and let him bleed out pitifully on his overpriced carpet and Draco can't blame her. He just hopes she can control herself long enough for them to find Hermione. If it was up to him, she could do anything she wanted with Davis afterwards.

Roger doesn't reply and Draco lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. They have the right man.

"Look," Ron says, a vein throbbing on his neck indicating just how angry he is, "we are allowed to use any means necessary to find her, and trust me when I say this, none of us will hesitate to actually go through with it. I'll ask only once again: Where. Is. She?"

"I don't know," Roger says and Draco glares at him, while Pansy drops to her knees and looks closely at Roger's hand.

"There's blood," she whispers in horror and points to a small droplet just below the cuff of his shirt.

It's enough for Draco to let go of any control he had left. "I'll use the Cruciatus," he says to Harry, who looks rather uncomfortable at the thought, but nods. Ron's knuckles are white, but he doesn't protest either. They all would do anything for Hermione.

It's Pansy who stops him. "Wouldn't Legilimency be quicker?" she asks and all three men look at her in surprise.

"None of us is a Legilimens," Ron scoffs and Harry agrees. Legilimency, even the learned one, is rare.

"I am," Draco says. "I had lessons since I was a kid. My parents believe it is a highly useful skill for everyday life and made me learn."

Harry and Ron look a lot more comfortable with the new plan and Ron leans over Roger, before Draco casts the spell.

"I hope for you that you are shit at Occlumency or we will really use Cruciatus," he hisses and Draco glares at him.

Ron has just disturbed his concentration.

Draco tries again and soon enough he is in Roger's head, looking for Hermione. There is an extreme amount of memories and he sees himself with Hermione on several occasions. It's definite proof that Roger is the stalker.

Draco moves through more and more memories until he reaches the one he is looking for. Roger is trying to hide it from him, but Draco was taught by the best and is able to reach it.

He feels rage pump through his system as he leaves Roger's head. He is shacking, barely able to control himself.

"There's a hidden room in the wine cellar. Undetectable extension charm. Hermione's inside, bleeding," he explains and runs of.

Harry takes after him but not before he tells the other two to watch over Roger. They can't risk him getting away.

Draco finds the cellar quickly and is hurling spell after spell at the walls when Harry comes in.

"I know I should have asked Hermione how that damn spell worked," Harry mutters. "I bet it's how that damn Ravenclaw learned it."  
Draco punches the wall and Harry looks at him in surprise. "Did you hear that?" he asks with excitement and Draco stares at him in confusion.

"It might be undetectable with magic," Harry says, "but it sounds just like a regular wall with some hollow space behind it."  
"Hermione?" Draco calls, but there's no answer.

"Do you think we can blow it up?" Harry asks uncertainly.

"She could be lying next to it," Draco mutters. "It's too dangerous."  
"Didn't you see how he gets this thing open?" Harry crosses his arms over his chest. "You looked into his mind!"  
"I only saw him closing it!" Draco protests. "He hasn't used it since he put her inside! He was expecting us!"  
"I'll get Ron," Harry says. "He is good with this kind of thing, even though it is mostly luck."  
Draco nods and tries another few spells as he waits for Ron. He is getting inpatient when Ron bursts in and starts throwing spells around. He is about a dozen in when one bounced off the wall and hits a bottle of wine that explodes.

"Shouldn't we just blow up that thing?" Ron asks with annoyance and Draco snorts.

"Potter had the same idea. But Hermione might be behind it."  
"How big is the room?" Ron asks and Draco bites his lip. It should be big enough.

"Hermione, love? If you can hear me, move away from the wall that is between us. We are going to blow it up to get to you!" he shouts as loud as he can and Ron cringes, before counting to ten and firing a spell.

There is smoke everywhere and wine. So much wine is pooling under their feet. The stones have hit some bottles.

Draco walks to the wall and slips through the small hole to the other side. He can barely see anything but he hears ragged breaths from a corner and hurries there.

Hermione is leaning against the wall with a bloody nose and a chipped lip, holding her wrist firmly in her hand. She is half-conscious.

"Draco," she whispers when she sees him, her voice raw, and he smiles at her as he kneels next to her.

"I am here to get you home," he says and scoops her up into his arms carefully.

He carries her outside and tells Ron to get the others and arrest Roger, he is bringing Hermione to St. Mungo's. Ron doesn't seem too happy about that but obliges, knowing that Draco has a point.

"And get her wand," Draco says before apparating away.

When the others arrive, Draco is standing in front of Hermione's hospital room, waiting for them.

"She is asleep," he says.

"How is she?" Pansy asks. "Did he-?"

Draco shakes his head. "She had a concussion, broken nose and her arm was broken in several places, she was severely dehydrated, but he didn't rape her. Obviously she fought back so he locked her in there to break her."

They all look relieved and Draco smiles weakly. "You can go inside, if you want, but the nurse said she is going to be asleep for at least twelve hours thanks to the potions they gave her. I suggest you all go home and get some sleep. You especially, Potter. I will stay here."  
"I want to check in on her first," Ron says and Draco motions for him to enter. Harry and Pansy follow.

When they come outside, Pansy kisses Draco on the cheek and leaves. She promises to bring him fresh clothes and something to eat later, but she needs to shower herself first.

Harry looks uncertainly after her before he turns to Draco. "I am sorry, Malfoy," he says and Draco scowls.

"You should apologise to her, not me," he says and Harry looks away.

"I will," he mumbles."

Ron doesn't say anything and they leave. All alone again, Draco walks back into Hermione's room and sits down on the chair next to the bed. He takes her hand and watches her chest move peacefully with every breath until his eyes flutter shut and he falls asleep too, still holding her hand.

* * *

16.12.2002 21:00

When Hermione finally wakes up, they are all there. Pansy, Ron and Harry stand behind Draco, who has refused to move from the chair next to her bed for most of the day. Pansy had barely managed to make him eat and change.

"What happened?" Hermione asks.

"How much do you remember?" Draco asks gently and Ron's eyes almost fall out of their sockets. He hadn't heard Draco talk like that before and it is as if he was looking at an entirely different person.

"Not much. I left the library around four in the afternoon, walked to the nearest apparation spot and everything went black," Hermione says uncertainly and Draco squeezes her hand in reassurance.

"When I woke up, I was in his room in the mansion and he had taken my wand. He tried to kiss me, but I fought back and then he punched me and broke my nose. Of course, that made me only angrier and more desperate to leave. It got so bad he broke my arm when I tried to steal his wand and hauled me into the cellar. I don't know how long I was there when the wall exploded and Draco came in," she smiles at him.

"I still can't believe you blow up the wall," Pansy mutters and Ron's ears turn that distinct shade of red.

"Thank you so much, all of you," Hermione says and Pansy pushes past Draco to hug her.

"I am so glad you are fine," she whispers and Hermione squeezes her tightly.  
Ron and Harry look unsure of themselves as Harry speaks up. "I am so sorry for not believing you," he says and Ron joins in quickly. Years of getting on Hermione's bad side have taught him to follow Harry's lead.

"It's over now," Hermione says flatly and it's clear that she hasn't forgiven them yet. "We will have to work through it, if we want to stay friends."

Ron looks away in shame and Harry bites his lip. They had both anticipated it, but it isn't an easy thing to hear.

They stay for another while until the nurse ushers them out and Draco is finally alone with Hermione.

She moves in her bed to make space for him and he climbs in.

"He waited till he was sure they were going after me," he whispers into her hair. "He knew what we've been planning. I made this possible. I am so sorry, Hermione. So sorry."  
Hermione cups his cheeks and wipes a tear away, looking him straight into his eyes.

"It's not your fault," she whispers back. "It's his. You've said it yourself so often. I've learned to see it and now it's your turn."  
Draco smiles at her and presses his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

"You are the strongest person I have ever met. I love you," he says and Hermione smiles and kisses him back.

"It's going to be fine," he says as they break away and she is crying, the events of the past days finally crashing in on her.

He holds her firmly in his arms and whispers sweet nothings in an attempt to calm her.

"I am here. I will protect you. You are safe. You are safe again," he whispers as his shirt begins to cling to his chest thanks to the tears. He finally understands Blaise and is grateful that nobody left him alone with Roger.

* * *

 **If you liked the story please leave a review/comment, it would make my day, no matter how long this story has been finished. Even if you didn't like it, knowing why would be great.**

 **Thank you**


End file.
